Hy Conrad
Hiah 'Hy' Eun Conrad is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She works for the Organisation and has the abilities of Health Optimising, Paralysis Touch and Undefeatability. Appearance Hy is a short woman, standing only at 5ft exactly, and appears to be quite fragile, which is very misleading. She is of Korean descent and has black hair which she keeps at a little below shoulder length, although she often ties it back for work. She also has dark eyes and is in her late twenties. Abilities The first ability Hy manifested was that of Health OptimisingThis allows her to sense a person's health and what problems they have, if any. She is able to sense a person's mental, physical and emotional health and detect any deficiencies within the body. She is then able to send a "pulse" which induces the optimal qualities to help restore a person to a healthier state. In addition to healing different injuries and illnesses, she can help people physically, emotionally and psychologically. This pulse can also give someone a confidence boost or make them less reserved and more compliant. At the same time, Hy manifested Paralysis Touch, but she did not notice this ability for a few weeks. This allows her to paralyse others with a touch. When she wills it, Hy can paralyse any person with a touch. The contact doesn't have to be skin to skin, as long as she's still touching her victim. The longer she touches the person, the longer the paralysis will last, and she can kill a person this way by preventing their breathing. A person paralysed in this way would be able to think clearly, but would find movement and use of any abilities to be impossible. As Hy has always been a very calm person, she had little difficulty in controlling this power. Her third ability, manifested a year after the other two, is that of Undefeatability. This is the ability to be impossible to defeat in a straightforward physical fight. As Hy was trained how to fight before actually manifesting this ability, she is an excellent fighter naturally, and she cannot be beaten by a real fight. However, this ability will not help her in any fights using abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jin Ae Conrad *Father - Bae Conrad *Maternal Grandmother - Eun Ma *Girlfriend - Diana Thompson Etymology Her first name Hiah has the Korean meaning of 'glad', and ever since she was a child she has abbreviated it simply to Hy. Her middle name was chosen after her maternal grandmother, and has the Korean meaning of 'grace'. Her surname Conrad is German and means 'experienced advisor'. This could be a reference to how she is always offering her friends advice on what to do. Brief History Hy grew up in a small town in Lancaster, England, but she moved to New York for University, and after completing her degree in Business, she never returned to England, as she manifested and took a job at the Organisation. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters